Conventionally, there has been provided an automatic cutting apparatus configured to capture an image of a single workpiece placed on a table and matching the design of the workpiece to each of the multiple parts of a pattern. The automatic cutting apparatus is provided with a video camera for example and a monitor. The video camera captures a video of a single cloth placed on a cutting table. The monitor displays the video of the cloth and each of the parts of a pattern. The user is to rotate or move each of the parts to match the design of the cloth. Thus, the user is allowed to layout each of the parts to appropriate locations on the cloth.
The above described cutting apparatus is capable of match multiple parts to a single cloth shot by a video camera. However, it is not possible to change the different colors or designs of each of the multiple parts to match the different colors or designs of multiple cloths. Thus, it is not possible to display a single pattern in which colors or the designs of the multiple parts are changed to the different colors or the design of the multiple cloths. It has thus, been difficult for the user to know the accurate combination of colors and the designs of multiple parts before the cutting operation.